


Drops of Jupiter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Complete, Completed, DROPS OF JUPITER, F/M, Love, Peggy cares for Peter Parker, Steve loves Peggy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-04-25 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy Carter has always loved Steve Rogers. Not Captain America. Steve Rogers himself. That skinny, small boy who fought people twice his size. For years, she believed that he was dead. But when Peggy Carter appears in 2020, what surprises are in store for her?A better alternative for the couple to be together the Endgame
Relationships: SteveXPeggy PepperXTony Peter&Everyone Characters&Happiness
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Honestly Howard I do not understand why you need me to come into the lab," Peggy Carter said to her friend.

"Because Peggy," he started. "I want you to see my new projects."

"What is it?" She asked curiously. They came to the end of the stairs and walked into the lab. Upon arrival, the first thing she saw was two large capsules. She stared at them. They had not been there during the last time she had been there.

"Those, are teleportation capsules," he said. "The point is that wherever one is, the other can transport objects or people to it."

"Does it work?"

"Let's find out," he said, grabbing a pen from his pocket. He set it down in the blue one then clicked the button on the outside. The door closed and the clear screen faded to black. The screen on the second, red one, which had the rim red, and the glass always black, lit up. He opened them both and the pen had transferred.

"Howard that is incredible!" Peggy exclaimed. She was very impressed.

"Well thank you, my dear," he said.

"So whatever you put in one, will transfer to the other?" She asked.

"Well. It isn't two way. You can only transfer something from the blue one to the red one," he explained. She nodded.

"Well Howard I should be going now. I have to get to work," she said giving her friend a quick hug.

"See ya soon Peggy," he replied.  
________________________________

A couple of weeks later, and Peggy and Howard were trying to fight off thieves attempting to break into the lab.

"Howard! Toss me that gun!" Peggy exclaimed. She had dropped it and one of the thieves had kicked it. When one of the thieves realized that she was now unarmed, he shoved her into the blue capsule, then shot the control system on it. Her head hit the back of the capsule hard and she fell unconscious, but not before the gunshot started to cause it to malfunction. The capsule started to light up. The thieves saw the light and looked shocked. They all ran away. Stark tried to shoot a few of them. He ran to the capsule and tried to open it.

"Peggy!" He exclaimed. He tried and tried to pull it open until the light faded. He pulled it open only to reveal that she wasn't there. He opened the other capsule and saw that she wasn't in there either. He sunk to his knees and tried not to cry. He had killed Peggy Carter.  
________________________________

Tony Stark sat in his lab, looking at one of his newer inventions, trying to figure out if it would work. Suddenly, he heard a buzz coming from the next room. He stood up from his chair and went to see what was happening. He walked through the doorway and saw one of his dad's old inventions glowing. Confused, he ran over to it to look around. When it stopped glowing, he opened it to reveal a woman he had never seen before. Tony looked shocked seeing the unconscious woman with a hairstyle and clothes from the 1940s. He lifted her out and sat her on the couch, waiting for her to wake up. Soon enough, she started to stir.

"Ughh. Howard, What happened?" She asked with her eyes still closed. Tony looked confused. Howard?

"Umm. I'm not Howard," he said. Peggy's eyes opened wide and she looked at Tony.

"What happened to Howard. I was just with him. We were fighting with some thieves and I was knocked unconscious," she said.

"Sorry. I just found you here," he said. "What's your name?"

"Peggy. Peggy Carter," She said, and suddenly it clicked on Tony's brain.

"Oh my god. Dad used to tell me about you," Tony said. "You mean Howard Stark. Right?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" Peggy asked as she sat up.

"Peggy. Do you know what year it is?" Tony asked. Peggy looked confused.

"1949," She said obviously. Tony looked saddened by her statement. Peggy fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"It's 2019. From what I understand, my dad, Howard, could never figure out how to get you back to your time. He believed that you were dead," Tony said, trying to explain it as best as possible. It was like explaining something to a toddler.

"I'm sorry but that makes absolutely no sense," Peggy said. She stood up and looked around. She saw the staircase and ran up. She looked around, seeing all of the modern technology. Tony followed the sound of her heels clicking.

"Come on. I'll take you to SHIELD," Tony said. She reluctantly followed him and they got into the car. Soon, they had reached their destination. They got out of the car and Peggy turned around, looking at all of the buildings. There was no way that she could have time traveled. Right? They walked into the headquarters and Tony called for Nick Fury.

"What do you need Stark?" Fury asked as he walked in, but stopped once he saw the confused, but bold girl by his side. He also saw her slyly grab something from the desk behind her and pocket it in the side of her coat. Soon, they were sitting in Director Fury's office. Fury texted Steve Rogers under his desk.

"Come to the headquarters now," the text said. Steve had been using a punching bag when he got the text. He changed clothes from his gym clothes to a white tee shirt and jeans. Once he reached the headquarters, he saw Nick Fury waiting for him.

"Good morning Nick," Steve said. Nick nodded a greeting. He motioned for Steve to follow him. They walked into his office and Steve sat down in front of Nick.

"There is no easy way to explain this, so I'm just going to get right into it. They found Peggy Carter," Nick said. To say that Steve looked confused would be an understatement.

"That's impossible. She went missing years before I was found," Steve said seriously. He sat up straight at the thought of the love of his life.

"Yea well we know where she went," Nick said.

"Where?"

"The office above this one."


	2. ::2::

Steve stared at Nick. There was no possible way that Margaret (Peggy) Carter could be here. Even if she was, wouldn't she have aged? Was she dead? Steve was in slight shock. He mindlessly followed Nick. On his way, he saw Tony wave at him. He waved back.

"In here," Nick said, pointing at a door.

"Is this a trap?" Steve asked. Nick shook his head.

"No. Honestly, I'm just as confused as you. But we did a DNA test. It's her,". Nick said. Steve opened the door slowly, preparing to be disappointed. He looked in and saw Peggy sitting on a wooden chair. When she heard the creak of the door, she looked up. She saw Steve and immediately jumped up. She grabbed the gun, which she had pocketed earlier from her pocket and pointed it at her.

"Who the hell are you!" She demanded to know. Steve shut the door behind him and put his hands up in surrender. On the outside, he stayed calm, but on the inside, he was bursting with joy at the sight in front of him.

"I'm Steve Rogers. Captain America. I believe that you know me as Solider," he said. He was worried for a second that she didn't remember him.

"You are not Steve Rogers. My Steve Rogers died," she said.

"I can promise you that I am him," he said, desperate for her to understand him.

"Then prove it. Prove to me that you are my Steve," She said. "Tell me something that only my Steve would know." He thought about it for a second, before bringing his right arm down from surrender to his pocket. He pulled something out and handed it to Peggy. She quickly grabbed it, hand still on the gun and fingers never leaving the trigger. She looked at it and saw a compass. She opened it and saw the picture of herself. The one she had seen in the movie all those years ago. She slowly lowered her gun, running her thumb across the compass.

"I told you," he said. Before he could talk anymore, Peggy ran and jumped into his arms, hugging him. Steve stumbled back slightly, and she was suspended in midair as he held her, rubbing his hands through her hair. Once they released, Steve set his hand on Peggy's face, looking at her.

"But my darling how did you survive?" Peggy asked. Steve explained everything from the day the planet crashed to Ultron.

"That's incredible. You're incredible," She said. He smiled.

"I'm sorry I missed our date," he blurted out. Peggy blinked.

"You remember that?" She asked him. He nodded. "Well. Better late then never I guess." Steve smiled. He held his hand out for her and she took it. They walked out of the room. On their way out, by saw Fury and Tony talking.

"Agent Carter?" Nick started. Peggy nodded to let him know that she was listening. "We will have to find living arrangments for you."

"She can stay at the Avengers tower," Tony said. 

"Are you sure," Nick asked.

"Think of it this way. She is a member of SHIELD, so she is an ally to the Avengers," he said. Steve agreed.

"Well if it isn't to much trouble," Peggy said.

"Oh please. I'm already basically running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang. What's one more. You may be the first one to live there with manners though," Tony joked.

Steve fake coughed "Pepper," he said, clearing his throat. Tony paled slightly. 

"Yes. pepper has manners. Don't tell her what I said," Tony said, laughing uncomfortably. Peggy looked confused.

"His fiancee," Steve cleared up. Peggy nodded.

"Okay. It's settled then. Peggy can live in the Avengers Tower. For some reason, I think that she, Nat, and Pepper will get along just fine," Tony said.

"Sounds about right," Nick said. They filled Peggy in as much as they could on the main events that had taken place in the last seventy years. 

"You know Ms. Carter," Nick said. "SHIELD could use your assistance. If you wanted a job," Nick said. Peggy smiled a little.

"I wouldn't be fetching coffee would I?" She asked, half joking. Steve smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Nope," Nick said, popping the p. "We could use an agent like you."

"I think that I'll take you up on that offer," she said, holding her hand out. Nick shook it. 

"I think that Peg might be tired. We should probably go home," Steve said. Everyone agreed.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head. 

"I think that we should walk. I can explain some more things that she has missed, and maybe show her a few things," he said.

"Sounds good. See you guys at home," Tony said. He waved and headed towards the door. 

"We should be going too," Steve said. "Thank you, Director."

"Yes thank you," Peggy said.

"No problem. Whenever you feel ready to start work, Ms. Carter," He said. "I expect that I will be seeing you soon," he said.

"Thanks again," Steve said as he led Peggy out of the building. They walked and Peggy finally took a moment to look at her surroundings. Soon, they were walking through the streets of New York City.

"This is unbelievable," Peggy said, turning around and looking around. She turned around and looked at all of the buildings. Steve smiled.

"You know what the first thing I said was when I woke up?" he said. Peggy looked intrigued. "I had a date." She smiled warmly up at him.

"Steve I thought I lost you. For so long," she said. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know Peg. I know," he said. He looked up at the night sky. They had tried to fill her in on the major moments in society for hours. 

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said. Steve kissed her forehead.

"Well, I couldn't leave my best girl. Could I?" He said. He thought back to all of those days that they worked together. The days when he was away from her and how long they felt. The days he believed that she was dead.

"I love you," Peggy said. Steve could tell that she really meant it. That she had thought about saying those words for a long time.

"I love you too," he told her. They kept walking until they made it to the tower.


	3. ::3::

"Hey guys," Steve said as he walked in to see his friends. 

"Hey Steve," they all said. Tony had told them about Peggy before they had arrived. 

"You must be Peggy," Pepper said, standing up and shaking her hand. "I'm Pepper." Everyone introduced themselves.

"Well it was very nice meeting you all, but I really should be getting to bed. I look forward to getting further acquainted in the morning," Peggy said. Everyone smiled and said goodnight. As Peggy was turning around, she saw someone who looked very familiar. He had short hair and a little stubble. She didn't have much time to look at his face before Steve interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll show you to your room," Steve said. They entered the elevator and Steve held his hand out for her, which she gladly took. "It's on the same floor as my room."

"Good. I don't want you out of my sight soldier," she said. It felt as though she would blink and he would only be a dream. Like she would wake up any second now. Steve stopped at a door. 

"This one is my room," he said and led her to the one right across from it. "And this is your room." He opened the door and Peggy saw a queen size bed with a red comforter, white walls, a big closet, a dresser, a nightstand, and a desk. There was also a door to her own bathroom.

"We can go shopping tomorrow for clothes and decorations for it tomorrow," Steve said. Peggy smiled.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled.

"There are pajamas that Pepper is letting you borrow on the bed," he said. 

"Alright then. Goodnight Steve," she said, kissing his cheek. He blushed a little and smiled at her.

"Goodnight Peg," He said. He left and closed the door behind him. She locked it and made her way to the bathroom to take a bath. She washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner that she found on the shelf, and changed into the sweatpants and tee shirt Pepper had left her. She sat on her bed and brushed her hair. They had left her a toothbrush and other necessities. Once she was done, she laid in bed and quickly fell asleep.  
________________________________

"Steve are you okay?" Wanda asked. Steve nodded.

"Just a little shocked. I mean, when I woke up, Peggy was here, but she wasn't here. She could hardly remember anything. Now she's here and she must be so scared and confused. Hell, I'm confused," he vented. Everyone nodded along.

"That's alright Steve," Sam said. "You are allowed to be confused. This is big. The love of your life is home."

"Yea. She is," Steve said. Suddenly, his face mouth grew into a smile. "She came back to me." Everyone smiled a little. Bucky sat on the couch just shaking his head. She had noticed him. It would be hard to explain the 'winter soldier' to someone who had known him before. But then again, she had just traveled seventy years into the future, so how unbelievable would it be. 

"Well we should be getting to bed," Nat said.

"You never know when duty will call. We should go to bed," Tony said, standing and stretching.

"Yea and that means that Tony will be in his lab all night," Bruce said. Everyone laughed.

"He isn't wrong," Pepper said. She stood up and kissed Tony's cheek. Everyone said goodnight and went to their own separate bedrooms. Some took the elevator, and some just walked through the hallway.   
________________________________

The next day, Peggy woke up confused. She didn't recognize the bedroom she was in. Then, she remembered. Some part of her had assumed that it was a dream, but apparently, it wasn't. She got up and brushed her hair. She realized that she had limited clothing options and that she couldn't wear the same outfit from yesterday, so she would just walk out to see everyone in her pajamas. She hoped that no one would judge her. She opened her door and confusedly wandered to the elevator. She looked at the buttons, then a voice sounded over the speakers.

"Hello Ms. Carter," the disembodied voice of FRIDAY said. Peggy jumped and seemed startled. "Where would you like to go!"

"Umm. To Steve please," she said. The elevator suddenly started moving. It stopped on the same floor as she had been taken to the night before. The doors opened and she left the elevator. She saw everyone talking and eating breakfast. When they heard the elevator ding, they all turned to see her. They all smiled and Steve gestured for her to walk over.

"Good morning Peggy," Steve said.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I hope you don't mind my outfit."

"Oh please. Look at the rest of us," Tony scoffed. She looked around and saw that everyone else had very similar versions of her outfit on as well.

"How did you sleep?" Pepper asked.

"Very well. Thank you," she said. "By the way. What was the voice I heard in the elevator?"

"Oh that's FRIDAY," Tony said. "It's the AI I created for the building." 

"Yea. Watch this," Nat said. "FRIDAY." Suddenly, the voice could be heard.

"Yes, Natasha?" It asked.

"Nothing FRIDAY. That will be all," Nat finished.

"That's incredible. You made that?" Peggy asked. Tony nodded, smiling. 

"Do you want some coffee Peg?" Steve asked her.

"Oh that would be wonderful," she said. Steve stood up and walked into the kitchen to make her some. He brought her a mug that had the iron man symbol on it. She gratefully took it from him and took a sip.

"Oh my goodness that's amazing," she said. Steve laughed.

"I forgot what it was like to have awful rationed coffee," Steve said. Peggy lightly punched his arm.

"Yea that did suck," Bucky said. Peggy looked at him for another second, then set her mug down on the table. 

"How do you..." she started, then her eyes grew wide. "Bucky!" He nodded.

"That's Sargent Barnes to you, Agent Carter," he joked.

"But how?" She asked.

"That's a story for another day," he said. She nodded when she saw guilt flash in his eyes. 

"So Peggy. Pepper, Nat and I were thinking that we would take you shopping today," Wanda said. 

"Oh that's very kind but I don't have any money," Peggy said. Tony scoffed.

"Oh please. I'm a billionaire. My friends never have to pay for anything," Tony said. Peggy rolled her eyes playfully.

"You remind me so much of someone I used to know," Peggy said, referring to a young Howard Stark. Tony smiled slightly.

"Well then. I think I'll take you all up on that offer," Peggy said, looking at the girls. They all cheered.

"Yes! Shopping trip!" Pepper exclaimed. Everyone laughed. 

"You can borrow some of my clothes for the day," Wanda said. She ran out and grabbed a yellow sundress she thought that would fit Peggy for her. Once they were all dressed, they said goodbye to the boys and they were off.


	4. ::4::

"Alright I'll drive," Pepper said. They all crawled into one of Tony's cars and started driving.

"So tell me about yourselves," Peggy told them. They all told them facts about themselves.

"Well. I'm an Avenger. One of the original six actually," Nat said. "I was raised in an organization called the Red Room." Peggy blinked.

"I'm familiar with the Red Room," Peggy said. Nat turned her head. 

"Really. Huh," she said. Pepper and Nat sat up front, and Peggy and Wanda sat in the back. 

"I'm the CEO of Stark industries," Pepper said. Peggy seemed impressed.

"I'm an Avenger. My superhero name is Scarlet Witch," Wanda said.

"Why Scarlet Witch?" Peggy asked. Wanda smiled.

"Because I can do this," Wanda answered. She put her hands together and dragged them far away from each other, creating a red force field.

"Incredible," Peggy said. She watched as the forcefield diminished. Soon, they were at the mall. They parked the car and Peggy stepped out, staring.

"What do you think?" Pepper asked her. Peggy smiled.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed. The three girls all looked at each other and smiled. 

"Come on! We can take you to all of our favorite stores!" Nat said. They all walked into the building and walked into the first store they saw. They all grabbed clothes that they thought Peggy would like and made their way towards the dressing room.

"Go try these on," Wanda said, handing her the two dresses, pants, and shirt they had found. They wanted to keep her style of clothes, but add a modern twist to them. 

"Alright," Peggy said taking the clothes. She walked into the dressing room and tried on the dress. It was a yellow sundress with flowers on them. She smiled in the mirror as she looked at it. She went and showed it to the others, who all approved. She tried on the dark blue dress and loved it. Then she tried on the high waisted grey pants with a tie in the middle and a white cropped button-up shirt. 

"Oh now this one I really like," Peggy told the girls. They all smiled and nodded that they liked it as well. They paid and made their way to the next store. They walked in and Nat automatically saw something that she wanted Peggy to try on.

"Try this in," Nat said, handing her a black leather jacket. Peggy tried it on and smiled. 

"It matches your personality perfectly," Wanda said. Peggy zipped it up, then unzipped it. They picked that and a few other clothes out in that store as well. 

When they left, Peggy had gotten multiple outfits, shoes, accessories, a curling iron, hair supplies, and a few other things. They went out to lunch and talked for a while. Afterward, they drive home. 

"I had fun today," Peggy said. Everyone agreed.

"So Peggy. Do you think that you and Steve will pick up where you left off?" Wanda asked. Peggy shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. To be honest, I kind of hope so," she said. Everyone understood. Soon, they were home. They all grabbed the bags of the stuff they had bought and brought them inside. Everyone separated to bring their outfits to their closets. Suddenly, Peggy heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called. Steve opened the door and walked in, walking to start helping her organize her stuff.

"Did you have fun?" Steve asked her. Peggy nodded and told him all about their day.

"Well it sounds like you did get the true experience didn't you," he said laughing. They talked until they were finished, then she sat on the bed and tapped the space next to her. Steve walked over and sat next to her. 

"Steve I'm glad that I'm here. Don't get me wrong," she started. "But I also had friends. Mr. Jarvis, Anna, Angie, Daniel, and Howard. It's just hard getting used to living without them."

"I understand. When I first woke up, I panicked and ran into the middle of the street. I saw everything and realized that it wasn't a dream. That I was leaving you," he said sadly. Peggy gave a small smile and set her hand on his. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thank you," she said, her smile growing slightly. "I appreciate that."

"You know," he said, raising his hand up to hold his neck. "I would love to hear about the adventures of Agent Carter sometime."

"And I would love to hear the stories of Captain America," they smiled at each other and took turns telling stories before Bucky came and knocked on the door.

"Is it safe to come in!" His muffled voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yes Buck," Steve yelled. Bucky opened the door with his left hand covering his eyes. 

"Can I look?" He asked. Steve blushed madly.

"What do you want Bucky," Steve asked as he lowered his hand, laughing at his friends' reaction.

"Dinners ready," Bucky said. They all made their way to the kitchen, where they saw the chaos that ensued. Everyone piled food onto their plates and grabbed sodas from the fridge. Steve grabbed two plates and handed one to Peggy. They filled them up with food, Steve grabbing more than everyone and Peggy grabbing a little less than everyone. Everyone sat down and talked about their days.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Vision asked. Peggy nodded, staring a little too long at him.

"Yes it was quite enjoyable," she said. The girls told them about their days when suddenly FRIDAY spoke.

"Right window open," FRIDAY said as the window opened.

"Incoming!" A voice from outside yelled. Tony hit his hand against his head as a boy in red and blue spandex flew through the window. He let go of the web he was holding and flipped in midair, landing on the ground in a crouch. Steve started jokingly clapping.

"I give it a seven and a half!" Steve joked.

"I think I at least deserve an eight," he said. The boy took his mask off, revealing a young boy, probably sixteen years old. 

"Peter are you alright?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"Oh, yea. I just got stabbed in my side but it can wait until your done with dinner," he said. Tony and Bruce jumped out of their seats and pushed Peter onto the couch, fixing his injury within minutes.


	5. ::5::

"There. All better," Bruce said. 

"Peter, what happened?" Sam asked the boy.

"Oh well I was on patrol a little early tonight because May had to work a double shift so she couldn't come home," he said all in one breath. "So then I was trying to stop a robbery at the bank. There were like eight or nine guys and I was trying to take them all out and I was dealing with five of them and one of them stabbed me."

"Jesus Christ kid you are going to be the death of me," Tony said. He grabbed Peter's arm and brought him over to the dinner table, and making sure he sat in the chair and ate something. 

"Sorry to bother you all," Peter said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Peter Parker you have never bothered anyone in your life," Natasha said.

"Oh, by the way, Peter this is Peggy Carter, Peggy this is Peter Parker," Bucky said. Peter smiled and waved at her. She smiled back.

"Hello Peter," She said. They explained Spider-Man to her, and she seemed very impressed.

"So Ms. Carter, What brings you to the Avengers Tower?" He asked curiously.

"Time travel I guess," she said and shrugged. Peter looked confused.

"Wait what?" He asked. They explained the situation to him and he seemed excited.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed. Peggy laughed. Everyone talked and laughed for a while, and soon, they were eating ice cream.

"Peter do you want to stay the night?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I think I'll go back to patrol. Can't let a little thing like getting stabbed stop me can I," he joked. Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes. 

"So does anybody want to watch tv?" Nat asked. 

"Yes!" Thor boomed.

"Cool," Sam said.

"Peggy Steve, are you guys coming?" Pepper asked them.

"Oh I doubt that anything you guys want to watch would interest me," Peggy said. Nat froze.

"I just realized that Peggy has never seen Friends," Nat said. Everyone looked at each other before running and jumping over random objects to get to the movie room. Nat ran and grabbed Peggy's hand and dragged her behind her.

"You are going to love this!" Nat exclaimed. Steve laughed and mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Peggy. She just smiled back at him. They turned it on and they started watching the first episode. Once the theme came on, everyone but Peggy jumped, danced, and sang along to the theme song. By the time they were on episode seven that night, Peggy was asleep and leaning into Steve's side.

"I'm going to take her up to her bedroom," Steve said, picking her up bridal style. She curled up closer to his chest. He made his way towards her bedroom and laid her down, tucking her into the blankets. She moved around a little bit then lay still. Steve kissed her forehead, then moved her hair out of her face. 

"Goodnight Peggy," he said, then turned the lights off and left. He walked back downstairs and saw that the show was paused and everyone looking at him. "What?" He asked. 

"Stevie's in love," Bucky mocked. Steve laughed in order to hide his blush and crossed his arms.

"Maybe a little," He said. Everyone awed. "But don't say anything. I don't know how this is going to work. She just lost all of her friends and ended up in the future. I don't want to push anything."

"Well then ask her out on a date. Remind her of the days before you left," Tony said. Pepper flared at him. "What?" He asked her.

"You're a hopeless romantic and you never told me," she said, then started laughing. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly kissed her before Sam started yelling about PDA. 

"Alright everyone goodnight," Nat said.  
________________________________

The next morning everyone woke up and went about their day as usual. As Peggy was sitting down, reading a book on the Cold War, Tony walked up to her and held something out.

"I finally set up your phone so it would be easier to use," he said. He sat on the couch by her and set it in her hand.

"Oh I'm not really sure if I would even use it," she said.

"Well even if you don't keep it. In case of emergencies," he said. She nodded and pocketed it for later. She had started to get used to the new styles, even learning how to style her hair in order to blend in easier. The girl's had helped her a lot. 

"Well thank you, Tony," she said. He nodded and left to go work in his lab, where she could hear music that seemed strange. Soon Steve walked in. "Hey Peg," He said. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her and set his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He crossed his arms and leaned back. 

"Hello," She said, holding her place in the book with her thumb.

"Whatcha up to?" He asked. 

"Trying to understand everything I missed," she said.

"You know when I got back I didn't believe that the war was over," he said, laughing a little. 

"I believe it," she said. He laughed a little and moved so he was sitting up and clasped his hands together.

"Hey, Peggy. I was umm. I was wondering if umm. I was wondering if you would maybe still wanna teach me how to dance," he said. Peggy smiled.

"Well. Someone has to teach you before you step on my toes," she said. Steve looked relieved.

"Great!" He exclaimed. They talked for a little while longer, discussing random things.

"Tony gave me a phone today. I have no idea how to use it," she said pulling it out. Steve helped her navigate her way through it, enough to where she could at least call or text the Avengers contacts, which Tony had already typed into the phone. 

"Now say cheese," he said, pulling the camera out. He clicked the button and they looked at the picture.

"That is so much more convenient," she said. Steve smiled widely at his best girl.


	6. ::6::

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Steve couldn't sleep. He rolled around in his bed and checked the time. Two thirty in the morning. Getting up to grab a drink of water, he saw someone sitting on the counter reading a book. When he flipped the light on, he saw that it was Peggy.

"You know you'll ruin your eyes if you read without the lights on," he said. Peggy looked up at him and smiled guiltily.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Me neither."

"Hows the book?"

"Shocking." He grabbed two cups and filled them up with water, and walked over to Peggy, hopping up onto the counter next to her and handing her the cup. "Thank you." They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, content just knowing that the other was there. 

"How about that dance?" He asked her randomly. 

"What about it? I'm hardly dressed," she said, pointing at the tee shirt and shorts she wore.

"Well neither am I," he said. He grabbed his phone and played an old song they both instantly recognized. He jumped down and held his hand out for her to take. She smiled and set her book down, taking his hand in hers. He led her to the living room where they started dancing.

"Alright so you step back," she said, starting to teach him. He followed her instructions. "Have you really never danced before?"

"I've been waiting for the right partner," he said. Peggy leaned into his chest as they rocked back and forth. She flew out of his arms and he turned her so that her back was against his chest and their hands were holding each others'. He spun her around so they were staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, they both leaned in. When their lips met, Steve cupped her cheek in his hand and held onto her waist with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other passionately and sweetly. When they separated, he set his forehead against hers.

"Please never leave again," she said in a soft voice.

"I'm never planning on it," he said. He turned the music off and sat on the couch. She sat next to him and threw her legs over his and leaned into his side. He set his arm around her, pulling her closer. This is the position the rest of the Avengers found the two in when they woke up that morning. They took lots of pictures. Bucky's flash accidentally went off, waking Steve up. He opened his eyes and looked at all of his friends, rolling his eyes, then setting his finger to his lips so they would know to stay quiet. He unhooked Peggy from his grip and set a pillow under her head so she could sleep for a little while longer. 

"You guys are so adorable," Wanda said. Steve smiled, remembering the night before. He finally got his dance, and he couldn't believe it. This wasn't a dream. Steve made pancakes and set them on the table for everyone to eat. After everyone sat down, a few moments later, Peggy walked in, smiling at everyone. She sat next to Steve and he smiled at her, grabbing her hand under the table and squeezing it. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. Everyone else pretended to not see it.

"Good morning everyone," Peggy said.

"Morning," everyone said with mouthfuls of pancakes. She grabbed one and drenched it in syrup. She ate and talked to everyone.

"So what are we doing today?" Sam asked curiously. Nothing interesting had happened in a week or so, and some of them were starting to get restless. 

"Training," Nat said. Once they were done, everyone put on their armor, mission suits, or just regular work out clothes. Steve wore his Captain America uniform, and Peggy wore a pair of leggings and a blue shirt. She had started to get used to, and even like some of the new styles. When they all met up downstairs in the gym, people were already deciding who was going to do what.

"Peter will be here in fifteen minutes," Tony said. It was Saturday, so he would have the day off of school. 

"Bucky wanna go?" Sam asked. Soon, the two of them were fighting hand to hand combat. Everyone else, even Pepper, watched from the sidelines. Steve started climbing the rope they had hanging up from the ceiling. When he jumped down, Peggy applauded him.

"Impressive," she said.

"You wanna try?" He asked her. She smiled and grabbed the rope in her hands and looked up at the ceiling, seeing how far it was. She hoisted herself up and started pulling, moving her hands accordingly. By the time she dropped down, the people in the room were staring, including Steve.

"How'd I do soldier?" She asked flirtatiously. Steve laughed.

"You beat my time," he said. Peter, who had just shown up, laughed at Bucky's face. He had the biggest smile across his face.

"Let's spar," Nat said. She led Peggy to the middle of the room, where a mat lay on the floor. They both got into their fighting positions before Tony yelled: "Go!" Nat threw a punch but Peggy ducked it, grabbing Nat's wrist with her hands and twisting it so Nat would turn around. Nat flipped so that she was facing Peggy once more. They continued on fighting until Nat held her hand out for a trues. Peggy took it and they both walked off the mat.

"I might need to make some battle armor," Tony said. Steve scoffed.

"Peggy Carter does not need armor she just needs a suit she is perfectly capable of fighting without technology," Steve said. Peggy smiled widely.

"Good. You're learning," she said. They continued with the obstacle courses and sparring until lunch, and decided to go eat.

"Shawarma?" Thor asked. Everyone nodded and soon, the Avengers and friends were all sitting around two tables shoved together eating.


	7. ::7::

A few days later, and Peggy and Steve were finally going on their first real date, and Steve was panicked. He was going to take her out to dinner, and then for a walk around the town. He wore a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a black tie. He didn't know why he was so worried. It probably just had to do with him wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. During the war, they had never really had any actual intimate moments, minus their kiss. Peggy had curled her hair, but not as she normally would have. They were in gorgeous beach wave curls, and she pinned a small part of it to the back of her hair. She wore a red sundress and had a small black purse hanging at her side. She applied her signature red lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. Who would have thought that she would become a time traveler who found the love of her life. If someone had told Peggy that this was going to happen two years ago, she would have laughed. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. 

"Come in!" She called. Wanda opened the door and smiled.

"Hello," Peggy said, smiling. Wanda smiled back.

"Hey. I just wanted to see if you needed any help," Wanda said. 

"Well let's see. How do I look?" Peggy asked, standing up and spinning for Wanda.

"Great! Steve is going to stutter," she said. Peggy giggled. 

"Well I hope that that is a good thing," Peggy said. 

"Oh believe me. It is," she replied. Peggy finished getting ready and walked downstairs, only to see Steve waiting for her, talking to Bruce and Thor. Steve's back was facing her, and Bruce saw her first. He pointed behind him and Steve looked around, seeing Peggy. He turned around so he could see her more clearly. She blushed under his gaze. Bruce motioned to Thor to leave, and they walked out of the room. 

"P-Peggy. You look amazing," Steve said. Peggy giggled.

"At ease soldier," she joked. He snapped himself out of his dreamlike state and held his arm out for her. She took it and they made their way towards the car they were going to take. They got in and started towards a restaurant.

"So what are you going to get?" Steve asked her. Peggy shrugged. 

"I'm not sure yet," she replied. When they finished, Steve paid and they walked out. Peggy stared at the sky full of stars, amazed. Steve smiled down at her as they started their walk. She continued to look at the sky until she noticed Steve's eyes on her. 

"What?" She asked playfully.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful," Steve said, and Peggy was thankful for the darkness, so he wouldn't see how much she was blushing.

"I'm only looking at the stars," she said.

"Yea and you're fascinated with them," Steve said. "What is it about the stars?" 

"Oh it hardly matters," Peggy said.

"It does matter," Steve said. 

"Well I guess that it's because these are the same stars I used to see," Peggy said, and Steve understood completely.

"You know Peg. I know that it's hard and complicated, being in a new world, but I am so thankful that you are here," he said, turning so he was staring into her eyes.

"I am too," Peggy said. She stood on her toes and kissed him. He bent down to meet her halfway. 

"You know. We have a second chance here," he said matter of factly.

"You are right," she said. They continued to walk for a little while, talking. "I think I might start working for SHIELD soon."

"Really? That would be good for you. Put you back on the front lines," Steve said, playfully punching her arm. Peggy laughed.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," she said. 

"I am. Hydra didn't resurface until they were positive that you would have been old enough to retire, In case you came back. You're the best Agent we have," he said motivationally. Peggy smiled. Soon, they were back home. They walked to their rooms and turned to each other. He jokingly bowed.

"Until we meet again malady," he joked. She giggled.

"Until we meet again," she curtsied. They walked into their separate bedrooms and their smiles each grew. Steve stood, leaning on the door, and took his compass out of his pocket. Peggy lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how lucky she was to have a second chance.  
________________________________

The next day, Peggy called Nick Fury, telling him that she was ready to start work. He told her that she could start whenever she wanted, so she planned to go the next day. She had started to learn how the technology worked, so she believed that she was finally ready. When the day finally came for her to start work, she hopped out of bed and grabbed a skirt, heels and blouse, curling her hair and adding makeup. She realized that it may be a bit old fashioned for the new era, but she still wanted to dress to impress. If she could kick ass in heels during the war, then she could continue to do so now. When she arrived, she walked with a purpose, which made some of the workers stare. She walked to Nick Fury's office and knocked. The door opened and she walked in. 

"Hello Ms. Carter," he said.

"Mr. Fury," she greeted. He motioned towards the chair in front of his desk and they both sat down. He explained to her how everything was set up and led her to each room, such as the room where they kept their records. He handed her a small device.

"This is an intercom. It's small so you can keep it in your ear and waterproof. The small red button will beep if there is an emergency," he told her. She nodded in understanding, looking down at it. 

"Thank you, Director," she said. 

"Don't mention it."  
_______________________  
Hey guys 😁 how's the story so far? Comment vote follow and check out my other stories! Love you all!


	8. ::8::

"How was work today?" Steve asked Peggy when she got home. She took her heels off.

"Good. They gave me an intercom and a uniform to wear on missions," she said. Steve smiled.

"I'm glad it went well. If you want, Peter and Nat could probably modify the suit so it's a little more... you," he said. "Nat wears a similar suit so she knows what is useful, and Tony is... Tony."

"That's not a bad idea," she said, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked to her bedroom and set her stuff on her bed. She organized her stuff quickly then walked to the living room sitting next to Bucky.

"Hey Peggy," he said, tipping his hat in a joking way.

"Hello Bucky," She said. He flipped through the channels, before finding nothing that seemed to interest him. He turned it off and turned towards Peggy.

"So how your first day on the job?" He asked her. 

"Good. It's weird. I founded SHIELD and now I'm an agent. But it's a step back if you ask me." He laughed. They continued to talk until Steve walked in. He made eye contact with Bucky and her a finger up to his mouth, letting Bucky know that he should keep talking. Steve walked behind Peggy and hugged her from behind, sitting on the couch. Peggy smiled and turned her head so she could see him. She kissed him quickly and wrapped her arms around his body as he kissed her head.

"Wow third wheeling," Bucky said. Steve laughed. 

"Get used to it Bucky," he said.

"And I used to be the one with the ladies."

"Yes because you were 'cool' and 'not sick' so you win," Steve said. The three of them laughed.

"Oh look it's the senior citizens," Nat said, walking in. She sat by Bucky and ran her hands through his short hair. He blushed and Steve and Peggy looked at each other, already scheming a plan to set these two up. 

"Hey Nat," Steve said. She peaked her head out from behind Bucky and gave a mock salute. They talked until dinner was ready.

"Where's Tony?" Wanda asked as they were all sitting down to eat.

"Oh, yea I almost forgot," Pepper said. "Tony! Peter! Time to eat!" Suddenly, two sets of feet were heard running up the stairs. The two had been in the lab. 

"Any new information?" Bruce asked. They both shook their heads.

"New information on what?" Steve asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Tony replied, making Steve cross his arms with a fake offended expression. Everyone else laughed.

"No we're working on making pain medication for me," Peter said. "Because of my fast metabolism." They all started eating and talking about everything. Peter was in complete awe of Peggy's stories.

"Wait wait wait my dad tried to kiss you?" Tony asked, slightly disgusted. Peggy nodded and took a drink of her water.

"Well I pushed him into the water... but yes," she said. Tony cringed.

"You know you'd probably be my godmother if you hadn't disappeared," Tony said. Peggy smiled.

"Guess that makes me your aunt," she said.

"Whatever you say, Aunt Peggy." Dinner soon finished up, and everyone went their separate ways. Peggy walked up to Peter.

"Hello Peter," She said. He smiled.

"Hi Ms. Peggy," he said.

"Oh please just call me Peggy," she told him. He nodded.

"Okay, Peggy. How's the modern world treating you?"

"I think it's great. It's so different from the war," she said. He nodded.

"We're gonna learn about World War II after we finish our history unit on the Great Depression," He said.

"Well you are definitely going to pass that test," she said. Peter's smile widened.

"I don't doubt it," he said. He said goodnight to her and ran to his bedroom to go on patrol. She smiled and started towards her own bedroom. She was about to open her door and pulled out the computer Tony had given her. She opened google and did something she had meant to do since she got back. 

"Daniel Sousa," She said as she looked up his name. She found some records on him and opened one, seeing what he had done. He got married and kept working. She smiled when it showed the cases he had completed. Next, she looked up the rest of the people she worked with. She looked up Anna Jarvis. She saw that Anna never remarried after Edwin passed. She closed her eyes and then looked to see that Ana created a small company of clothing that was comfortable and useful for girls. Peggy didn't fail to see the pockets, pants, and clothes that were not traditional at the time. Peggy laughed when she saw a pair of pants with a holster. 

Finally, she searched for Angie. She didn't have as much information, which saddened Peggy. She clicked family and saw that she married. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw that she had two kids. A boy named Frank, and a girl named Peggy. When she realized that Angie had named her daughter after her, she started crying. She set the computer to her side and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it as she thought about her best friend. She heard a knock on her door.

"Yes!" She called, she saw her doorknob turn and Steve walked in, giving her a sad look. He sat on her bed, back towards the bed and pulled her into his side, hugging her tightly. She tried to pull herself together but failed. She cried into his chest and he just whispered comforting words to her, kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her shoulders. 

"What happened sweetheart?" He asked her. She took a deep breath and handed him her computer. He opened it and looked at her with sympathy. He kicked his shoes off and brought his legs onto the bed, laying on one of her pillows. He tucked her into his side and she set her head on his chest as he played with her hair. Once she fell asleep, he decided to let her. He smiled down at her. 

"I love you," he told her sleeping form.


	9. ::9::

Four weeks and Seven dates later, Peggy was called into work on a mission.

"Three weeks," Steve whined. He didn't want her to be gone for so long. He was laying on her bed, with his head hanging off the side upside down. She turned around from looking in the mirror and tucking her hair into a ponytail to give him a quick kiss. She leaned down and pecked his lips, but he pulled her down for a longer one. She laughed. 

"Yes three weeks. You were gone for seventh years. You can last for three weeks," she said.

"Rude," He said.

"When I get back we can dance," she said.

"Don't jinx it," they both laughed. He flipped backwards off of the bed.

"Show off," She said. He playfully pushed her and she looped her arms around his neck to kiss him. His hands met her waist. They let go. "Alright let's go. I need to leave." They walked to the front door.

"Bye. I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

"Be careful."  
________________________________

Steve was bored. Peggy had been gone for fourteen days. He worked out more, and went on more runs with Bucky and Sam. He was also helping train Peter. He held his palms out and Peter punched them. Suddenly, Steve's ringtone went off.

"Great work Peter. Grab a drink of water," Steve said as he walked over to the bench his phone sat on. He picked it up and saw the words 'unknown caller' light up the screen. He clicked the answer button.

"Is this Steve Rogers?" A voice on the other line asked. He nodded before realizing that they couldn't see him.

"Yes it is," he replied in confusion.

"This is SHIELD. We are calling to let you know that there has been a small incident," the voice said. Steve sat on the bench.

"What?" He asked them.

"Peggy Carter is in the medical wing. She was shot in her side," they said professionally.

"Is she okay?" He nearly screamed into the phone.

"Yes. She is stable. They have already performed the necessary procedures on her. She is unconscious but should wake up soon," they said. He ran outside and hopped on his motorcycle. He started it and sped onto the street. Once he reached his destination, he ran through the doors, bumping into people and objects. He saw the medical wing and stopped to open the doors. He saw the setting change from a professional establishment full of scientists and agents, to a building full of doctors and nurses. He ran to the front desk, still not out of breath. 

"I'm looking for Peggy Carter," he told them, trying to act as if he weren't panicked. He knew that she was okay. They told him that she was stable, so why was he so panicked? He guessed it was because he loved her. Or maybe it was because he had already lost her once.

"She's in the third door on the left," she said. He nodded and ran towards the door. He opened it and saw Peggy laying in the bed, heart monitor connected. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and blood bleeding through her outfit. He went and sat down next to her, pulling a chair up. He grabbed her hand with both of his and waited.  
________________________________  
When Peggy woke up, she tried to sit up, but ended up laying her head back down on the bed. She looked around and saw Steve asleep. She tapped her thumb against his hand and he stirred awake. He looked at her and sat up.

"Hello," she said. He smiled.

"Hi," he replied. He helped her sit up and she winced. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so," she said and started explaining. "It gets a little fuzzy here." She tried to remember how she got hurt, but couldn't. 

"That's okay. Do you need anything?" 

"No I'm fine. Thank you," she said. They talked for a little while, before the doctor walked in. He smiled at Peggy.

"Ah good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked her some questions, like on a scale of one to ten how much did it hurt. He was surprised when she said it was only a four.

"Only a four? It seems like a seven or an eight," the doctor said. Peggy shrugged.

"I've had worse," she said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Agent Peggy Carter you are going to be the death of me," he said. 

"Likely," she said. The doctor walked up to her and pulled the bandage on her face off. Steve gasped when he saw a huge gash on the right side of her forehead. It had obviously just been stitched up.

"Oh Pegg," Steve said sympathetically. 

"I'll be fine. It's just a scar. Not a big deal," she said. Steve shook his head and leaned over to kiss her cheek. The doctor continued his checkup and soon, left the room. Steve texted the rest of the Avengers, telling them what had happened. One by one, they started showing up. First, Tony, Pepper, and Peter walked in. 

"Hey Aunt Peggy," Tony half joked. Peggy laughed.

"I'm younger then you Anthony," she told him. 

"You're not wrong," he said. They talked for a few minutes before Peter talked.

"I have to go. My aunt won't want me out this late," he said. "Feel better Ms. Carter."

"I have told you to call me Peggy," she said. He smiled.

"Okay Ms. Peggy," he said. She rolled her eyes. 

"Well you did it for a little while," she said. She raised her arm and he walked over to give her a quick hug. 

"Feel better," he said. He walked away after saying. Goodbye to Tony and Pepper. Once they left, the others started filing in and out of the room. Peggy greeted everyone of them with energy, making sure that they knew that she was alright. Steve saw that she was about to fall asleep. Her smiled faltered and her eyes looked droopy. She was talking to Bruce and Thor, when Steve interrupted.

"Alright everyone Peggy needs to go to bed now," he said. Everyone looked guilty when they realized that she must be exhausted. 

"Goodnight Peggy!" They all called out as they left.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," Steve said, sitting down in the chair. Peggy smiled as he took her hand. She turned so her head was facing him and he quickly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, still holding Steve's hand.  
_______________________  
Comment  
Vote  
Follow  
Support  
Check out my other stories!


	10. ::10::

About two months later, Peggy was back in action. She went on missions that didn't take as long. Only leaving for two or three days at the most. Steve was happy that she had recovered, but he didn't expect anything less from her. She was Peggy Carter. She would never give up that easily. One day, she came home from work and tossed her purse onto the kitchen table.

"Hello everyone!" She yelled. She walked into the living room and didn't see anyone, so she made her way towards the training room. Everyone was in there working. They all turned to see Peggy walk in. She was wearing a skintight black body suit and her hair was in a ponytail that had started to fall out. 

"Hey aunt Peg," Tony said. She rolled her eyes at him as she made her way towards Steve. She gave him a quick kiss before making her way towards Sam and Bucky. They were fighting with each other, but not for training.

"Just give it back!" Bucky yelled in frustration. Peggy looked down and saw that Bucky's metal arm was gone. 

"I didn't take it!" Sam yelled back. Tony tried to cover his laugh, but failed. Everyone turned to him. 

"Okay fine. I took it," Tony said as he started walking towards the area where he hid it. He grabbed it and walked towards Bucky and handed it to him. Bucky flopped him off then reapplied his arm. Steve thought that everything seemed to be in place. His whole family. He never thought that he would be living in the twenty first century with his best friend and the love of his life. 

"Boys quit fighting. You would think that you would be over this after the army," Peggy said crossing her arms sternly. The boys nodded their head, almost looking ashamed of what they had done. Peggy really could bring down a room with a blink of her eye. Steve looked at her like she was his everything. He was in love with her and no one could convince him otherwise. Something snapped him out of his thoughts. Peter swung passed him and almost kicked him in the stomach. Peter dropped and landed on his feet, almost falling forward. He caught himself and crossed his feet and turned to face Steve.

"Sorry Sir," he said. "I'll be more careful next time." 

"Don't worry Peter. Don't forget to land in a squat so you don't fall so easily," he recommended. Peter nodded and then excitedly shot another web towards the ceiling. He flew for a second then dropped to the ground, squatting. He jumped back up excitedly and shot up again. He flew around Peggy, then stopped next to her hugging her hello then jumping back up. Tony laughed, bending forward and clutching his stomach. Peggy started punching the punching bag intensely.

"She fights like you," Sam told Steve. Steve crosses his arms.

"Actually. I fight like her." He replied, winking at his friend. Nothing but happiness crossed the room.

Soon it was time for dinner, so everyone sat down at the dinner table. The normal makeshift family dynamic ensued. Teasing, joking, and laughing. That's the thing about the Avengers when they aren't avenging. They're just like you. 

"Peter you're aunt will kill me if you aren't home by curfew," Tony said. "Come on I'll drive you home. It's cold outside." 

"I'll drive him," Peggy said. Tony looked at Peter, then looked at Peggy. 

"Alright Aunt Peggy. Take my car," he said tossing her the keys. She caught them in her hand and stood up from her chair. She and Peter started walking towards the door. 

"Drive safely!" Pepper called back to them. They left the house and Peter tossed his backpack into the car, then hopped in. 

"So Peter how has school been?" Peggy asked. He smiled.

"Great! I have a math test tomorrow and a big english project I have to do," he said excitedly. 

"Well I'm glad that you're having fun. It seems like a lot of people these days are really negative," she said. Peter looked at her. Gathering his confidence, he asked her a question.

"Ms. Carter, do you wish that you had stayed in you're original time?" He asked. Peggy smiled at Peter, which made him feel better about asking her.

"You know Peter. Sometimes I think that it would have been nice to have a few more minutes. Say goodbye to my friends. But no. I have a family here," she said. After thinking for a second, she added "and quit calling me Ms. Carter. It's Peggy or Aunt Peggy or Peg."

"Okay Aunt Peggy," he said. "I'll try." When she dropped him off, he waved at her and she waved until he walked into the apartment building. She drove off and turned on the radio. One of her new favorite songs came on. 

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair," the song sang. Peggy turned the volume up and listened. Something about the song reminded her of herself. 

"She acts like summer and walks like rain reminds me that there's a time to change hey hey," the radio continued to play. Peggy realized something when Peter asked her that question. She was home. She finally had a place where she felt comfortable. Where she was happy. When the song ended, she turned the radio off. Soon, she made it to the tower and walked in tossing the keys onto Tony's lap. He was sitting on the couch playing uno with Bruce, Nat, Steve, and Bucky. 

"Hey Peggy," Nat said, patting the seat in between her and Steve. 

"Hello," she said, shedding her jacket. She sat in between her friend and boyfriend. She grabbed Steve's cards out of his hand and set down a yellow card. Steve laughed and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap. She slapped his hand when he tried to grab the cards out of her hand. They played until it was late. 

"See you all in the morning," Tony said, walking towards his lab. 

"Don't do that Tony. Pepper will kill you," Bruce said. Tony turned around and started walking towards his bedroom. He snapped and pointed at Bruce.

"You just saved my ass," he said. Everyone laughed. Peggy stood up and grabbed Steve's hand, helping him up.

"Let's go up to the roof," she said.


	11. ::11::

"Why are we going up to the roof?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Peggy said honestly. "It just seems fun." They walked to the elevator and pressed the button that lead to the roof. The sound of a bell was heard and the elevator door opened. They walked out and felt the cool night air. Sitting on the floor, Peggy set her head on Steve's shoulder. He grabbed her hand and they stared at the sky. 

"Remember when I told you that the stars fascinated me?" Peggy asked Steve. 

"How could I forget," he said, kissing her forehead. She turned her head so her forehead was on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his arm. 

"I love you," she told him. Turning her head, she once again looked up. 

"I love you too," he said.

"More then Bucky?" She jokingly asked him. 

"More then Bucky," he repeated. He stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up, setting his other hand on her waist. They stated dancing around the roof as the cool air swiftly blew around them. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes, when Peggy impulsively made a decision. 

"Steve," she said. She smiled, grabbing both of his hands in hers. 

"Yes," he said, leaning forward on his toes slightly. 

"Steven Grant Rogers will you marry me?" Peggy asked, getting down on one knee. Steve looked taken aback. He tightened his grip on her hands and blinked a few times. He leaned down on his knee.

"You know Peg. Traditionally a man should ask a lady for her hand in marriage," he said smiling. 

"Since when have I followed tradition?" She asked him. Steve shook his head, then leaned in to kiss her. He set his hand on her face and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. They pulled apart.

"Are you sure? We have only really been dating for a couple months," he said.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she confirmed. "So what do you say soldier?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes of course I will marry you." They both stood up and embraced. They stood like that for a little while, then walked back downstairs. They made their way towards their separate bedrooms. The held the knobs of their rooms and turned around. They kissed each other goodnight and their doors opened and closed at the same time. When Peggy walked into her room, all of her contained excitements exploded. She jumped up and down, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes yes yes!" She whispered excitedly, like a teenager who had just been asked to prom. She landed and fell onto her bed, smiling at the ceiling. "I can't believe I just did that." 

Steve walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. He took the compass out of his pocket. 

"I shoulda guessed," he said laughing.  
_______________________

"Good morning everyone!" Pepper said as she organized the books on the bookshelf. Slowly everyone started entering the kitchen and living room. Some people ate breakfast and other watched the news. 

"What's everyone's plan for today?" Tony called from the living room so everyone in both rooms could hear. 

"Anyone wanna go to the park today?" Nat asked. 

"Yes!" Wanda exclaimed. 

"Sounds good," Tony said. "We'll go after breakfast. Once everyone had eaten and gotten dressed, they set off. They walked around the sidewalk and Steve and Sam has a race. Everyone jokingly cheered them on. When they were done, they found some picnic tables to sit at and talk. 

"So what's new everyone?" Bruce asked.

"I'm engaged," Peggy said like it was nothing.

"What!" A few people exclaimed. Steve and Peggy looked at each other and started laughing. 

"Steve why didn't you tell us that you were going to propose?" Bucky asked.

"He didn't," Peggy said. Nat high fived her. 

"Nice!" Clint exclaimed. 

"Wait you're engaged?" Pepper asked. Peggy nodded and Pepper grinned. "I am definitely planning your wedding!" They talked for a while about what had happened and what their plans were. Soon , they wanted to get home. Peter would be on his way after school, and they wanted to meet him there. Tony ran up behind Steve and slapped him on the back. 

"Congratulations buddy," he said.

"Thanks Tone," he said. "It means a lot." Soon they reached the house, with only a couple kids recognizing them on the streets. They walked inside and saw peter reading a book on the ceiling. 

"Pete you wanna come down?" Tony asked. Peter looked up from the book and jumped down front the ceiling, doing a flip. His backpack was still on his back. 

"Hi everyone," he said. Everyone took turns hugging him and he had lipstick mark on his cheek from Peggy now. Tony absentmindedly licked his thumb and wiped it off. Peter cringed and Pepper covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her laugh. 

"How was school today?" Bruce asked Peter.

"It was good!" How was your day?" He asked everyone. 

"It was great!" They exclaimed. They filled him in on the day and Peter seemed more excited then everyone else! 

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed! "I can't wait to tell Ned!" They started eating dinner and then they all went to the indoor swimming pool for a while. Steve jumped in and made a huge splash. He turned around and saw Peggy looking at the water reluctantly. Steve hopped up, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into the water. She squealed. As she fell on top of him, they laughed when they rose from the water. They made eye contact with each other and stared into each other eyes. 

"Cannonball!" Peter interrupted. He jumped over them and landed in the water. Clint followed him, jumping over then, but not as far. Steve shook his head and Peggy laughed. Taking his head in her hands she kissed him passionately. 

"I spy with my little eye a public display of affection!" Nat yelled. Wanda glared at Nat for ruining the moment and pushed her into the pool, fully clothed as she hadn't changed into a swimsuit. It really was a great night.


	12. ::12::

"What about this dress?" Wanda asked. The four girls sat on a couch looking at a magazine of wedding dresses for Peggy and Pepper. They hadn't scheduled wedding dates yet, but Pepper was getting anxious as they had been engaged for a year now. 

"It's pretty but it's not really my style," Pepper said. 

"Yea and I want something a little more," Peggy started to say, then thought for a second, "my time period." She thought again. "More traditional."

"Maybe we should just go to the dress shop," Wanda said. "It'll be easier." 

"Good idea," Nat said. She stood up and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight flow through the window. They set the magazines on the table and picked up their coffee mugs. They talked for a little while until they heard a knock on the door. Peter walked in. 

"Hey guys," he said. "What's up?" 

"Hey Peter," Wanda said, standing up to perform their handshake. They all greeted him and the rest of the house started to walk in. Clint messes up Peter's hair and Tony hugged him.

"How was school today Pete?" Tony asked him. Peter modded.

"Good," he said. Then Tony's phone started ringing. He looked at the contact name and saw May Parker written across his screen. He gave Peter a confused look and then answered the call. 

"Hey May what's up?" He asked. 

"Just so you know Peter is grounded from patrol this week," she informed him. 

"What! Why?" Tony asked her looking at Peter. 

"Why don't you ask him," he said. "Thank you for letting him stay with you this weekend." 

"Of course May. Thanks for letting him stay." They hung up and Tony turned around to face Peter, who was biting his lower lip and swaying back and forth. "Pete." 

"Yes," he said, smiling a little.

"Why are you grounded?" Tony asked him. Everyone gathered around to hear what was happening. 

"Cause of an assignment," Peter said. 

"Did you fail?" Tony asked him. 

"Peter that isn't like you," Pepper said. 

"No not exactly," Peter said. He tossed his backpack off of his shoulders and unzipped it, pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it to Tony and he examined it. Written in big red marker were the words talk to me after class and a circled C-.

"What?" Tony said, flipping the papers. The answer to his question was on the final page of the essay. 

"As you can see, Steve Rogers would never have gotten jack shit done if not for Peggy Carter." He read. Steve snorted, and the others laughed.

"What was the assignment?" Bruce asked. 

"What is the significance of Captain America?" Peter said. "She gave me a C because I didn't follow the assignment." 

"I would like a copy of this," Peggy said, taking the paper out of Tony's hand. 

"Keep that one I have it saved on my computer," he told her. 

"Thank you," she said. 

"Alright it was funny this time but don't," tony said, taking the paper from Peggy, hitting him on the head, then handing it back to her, "do it again." 

"Yes sir yes sir!" He exclaimed, saluting him. He ran to his bedroom and everyone split up going their separate ways.   
_______________________

Weeks later, the four girls were sitting in a shop looking at wedding dresses. Wanda joking grabbed one off of the rack and held it up to her body and spun around. Natasha crossed her arms and laughed. 

"Ready?" Pepper exclaimed. The three girls nodded. Pepper walked out of the dressing room with a beautiful dress on. It was smooth and had a plunging neckline. It had spaghetti straps and it was beautiful. Pepper had found her dress. 

"Pepper you're stunning!" Peggy exclaimed. "It's perfect!" 

Now it was Peggy's turn. They walked around the shop, but couldn't find anything. They continued looking and soon, Peggy saw the one. It was smooth had a hoop skirt that made the bottom pop out. She tried it on and it just barely passed her knees. It was beautiful. She showed her friends and they agreed that it was the one. They bought both dresses and when they got home, tucked them in Wanda's bedroom closet for safe keeping, and to hide them from their fiancées. The dates were set. They made sure that Pepper and Tony's honeymoon ended a week before Peggy and Steve's wedding so they could all be there for each other's. It was complete chaos in the tower. Wedding planning, dress fixing, picture taking, and organization. 

"I. Am so. Tired," Peter said. It was his first day of summer and he was laying face down on the couch. In between taking his finals and getting ready for two weddings, he was exhausted. He had been taking all of the pictures with his two favorite cameras. A professional one that Tony has bought it for his birthday, and a Polaroid that Ned and MJ had gotten him for Christmas last year. 

"Peter go take a nap," Clint said, but it was unheard. Peter was already fast asleep on the couch. 

"At least someone isn't stressed," Pepper said, laying a blanket on Peter's back. 

"Exactly," Bruce said. 

"Let the child sleep," Vision replied.

"Maybe we should take a break," Steve said.

"Good idea," Peggy said. They all sat down and tried to pick topics to talk about that didn't end in table tops or catering. It didn't work well and they ended up talking about where to seat their guests. They were all having private weddings, so nobody from the public could get in. The price you have to pay for being a billionaire, a CEO of a very successful business, or two time traveling World War II heroes.

"Peggy how's it feel to be engaged to THE Captain America?" Steve jokingly asked her, laying his head on her lap facing upwards.

"Its fine I guess," she said. He dramatically flinched.

"Ouch that hurt," Steve said. Tony snorted in the background. 

"Good one Aunt Peg," he said. 

"Thank you Anthony. I try," she said. Everyone laughed loudly. 

"Oh shit!" Tony exclaimed. "We forgot to invite Thor!" Wanda lost it. She laughed so hard that a a flash of red shot out of her hand and hit the coffee table, bouncing off and leaving a small hole in the ceiling. Tony just shrugged.

"Eh. Everything's fixable," Sam said.  
_______________________


	13. ::13::

"Bye guys!" Everyone yelled as Tony and Pepper left for their honeymoon. The first wedding had been a success. No distractions whatsoever. Well, except for the paparazzi attempting to attend. Nick Fury took care of that. Only a few pictures ended up on the internet, and only half of the newspapers included stories of the world famous billionaire, iron man, getting married. After the first wedding, Peggy had no other distractions. She was completely nervous. She wanted to talk to Wanda and Nat, so she dragged them into her bedroom. They sat on her bed, and Nat hugged one of her pillows close to her chest as Peggy paced the room. 

"I'm nervous. No I'm not nervous. I'm just freaking out." Peggy said quickly. Walking from wall to wall. "Why am I freaking out I proposed. Bloody hell why did I do that. That was stupid. No but I meant it. He's the love of my life!" 

"Calm down Peggy!" Nat exclaimed. 

"Sweetheart it's gonna be fine! You're just nervous because it's all you can focus on," Wanda said. "You love Steve and Steve loves you. It's the oldest story in the book." 

"It's a match made in heaven," Nat said. "Don't worry. If anyone should be worried it should be him. How is he ever going to live up to being the husband of THE Peggy Carter?" She joked, laying backwards on the bed's mattress. 

"He can never do anything stupid without being worried I'll find out," Peggy jokingly replied. "I'll be his wife."   
_______________________

"Oh Peggy you look amazing! Absolutely beautiful!" Pepper exclaimed as Peggy twirled in her dress. Her makeup was all done, and her hair was pinned up in her old signature Victory Curls, with a blue ribbon as her something blue. She had her dress as her something new, her bracelet, which belonged to Wanda as her something borrowed, and considered her husband her something old. 

"Today's the day ladies," she said. They all wore matching navy blue dresses that ran to their silver high heels, with their hair being curled in retro waves. Suddenly, a voice came from outside the window. 

"Smile!" An upside down Peter exclaimed from the window. He snapped a picture on his camera and skyrocketed away. Everyone either rolled their eyes or laughed. He had been doing stuff like that for weeks now. 

Meanwhile, in the boys room, Bucky was ready to slap Steve. 

"Steven Rogers you listen to me," he said sternly, holding his shoulders tightly, metal fingers digging into his shirt. "You need to stay calm!"

"He's trying," Tony said. "He already lost the chance to propose let the man at least have control of his wedding." Peter laughed from behind Tony. He was hanging upside down outside of the window. Steve took a deep breath, and his height rose a few centimeters. 

"I never thought that this would happen. It's like I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up any minute now," Steve said. "It was always like she had never even been there. Like I had imagined her, and even the plane and the war." 

"Getting sentimental now are we," Bucky said. He was tying Steve's tie, due to the fact that Steve was shaking.

"Of course I am." He said. Then he turned to Peter. "Hey Peter wanna do me a favor?" Steve asked him. Peter swung inside and nodded.

"Sure," Peter said. 

"Can you go give this to Peggy," he said, reaching into his pocket and handing Peter a small box. Peter gave him a small solute and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and knocked on the girls' room. Nat opened the door and Peter have her a big smile. Nat shook her head and opened the door for him. He walked in and walked towards Peggy.

"Mr. Rogers said to give this to you," he said, handing it to Peggy. 

"Thank you Peter," she said. He kissed her cheek and ran out of the room energetically. Peggy opened the box and gasped. It was a necklace and on the necklace, was a compass charm. On the other side of the box was a taped note.

"Peggy. My beautiful bride. For years I was on this earth alone. The only thing that kept me going was the picture of you in my compass. I love you." The note read. 

"Oh it's beautiful," Peggy said. She took it out of the box and chained it to her neck, admiring it in the mirror. Someone knocked on the closed door.

"Come in!" Nat called. Tony opened the door and smiled at Peggy. A true smile that lit up his entire face. 

"Ready?" Tony asked from the door. Peggy turned around and nodded. She set the box down. Pepper, Nat, and Wanda ran to their spots outside. Pepper walked down the aisle linking arms with Bucky, Nat walked with Sam, and Wanda walked down with Peter. Finally, Peggy walked down the aisle with Tony. Steve made eye contact with Peggy and he looked down, covered his eyes, and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Peggy took a deep breath and unlinked her arms from Tony and he kissed her cheek and smiled at her, nodding. Steve took her hands as she walked the rest of the way to Steve. Sam ran up behind them from his spot next to Bucky and Peter, and started officiating the wedding. They exchanged rings and vows, and after years and years, they finally said, I Do.  
_______________________  
Please draw me fan art of my stories and email them to me! 😁  
Comment  
Vote  
Follow


End file.
